The present invention relates generally to marking beams. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for automatic beam marking that uses lasers to mark each exterior side of a structural beam.
In construction projects involving many structural beams it is common to mark beams with instructions, identification numbers, and other useful marks that facilitate the preparation and installation of the beams. This is particularly useful in large construction projects that use large number of beams that are each custom prepared prior to assembly. Once marked, a beam can be identified, modified, and installed efficiently and accurately.
Historically, most beam marking has been entirely done by hand, using tools such as a piece of soap stone, a measuring tape, and a print out containing marks descriptions and beam coordinates. Because a beam can include a large number of marks, each of which needs to be accurately measured and marked by hand, the marking process is labor intensive, slow, and includes the potential for human error. In the manufacturing and building process, beam marking can create backlogs and delays. In addition to being slow, beam marking involves the risk that the marks will be washed or scraped off before the beam is installed. Generally, marks are made with soap stone, which might be degraded if rubbed, scraped, wetted, or soiled. Accordingly, there is a need in the art solutions to the problems associated with manual or etched beam marking. Such a solution is disclosed herein.